


40 Years

by emeiyonemillion



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: A poem I wrote for John's 80th birthday
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	40 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday John Lennon, we miss you ❤️

On this day the world sings Happy Birthday to a dead man. 40 years dull and deprived of his genius. 40 years dull and deprived of his voice. 14,610 days worth of tears over a man we never knew, and fearing for others we still don't. 40 years of fantasies made and then crushed at the mouth of a gun. 40 years of hoping and waiting and wondering. 40 years of writing and working. 40 years and mourning of yearning. 40 years of quoting and ranting and singing and chanting. On this day we sing Happy Birthday to a dead man, because it's been 40 years and we still miss you.


End file.
